Pokemon University
by Blade1hunter
Summary: Join Ash as he goes to a university to help him with his grades. However, dark secrets emerge soon after his arrival. NOw, he and his friends must find out what those secrets are, and how to stop them. Warning, Contains amourshipping, and many other shippings.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Pokémon University. Like most Pokémon Colleges Universities, highschools, etc. There will be shipping, drama, bullies, etc. The Main shipping will be amourshipping. Hope you enjoy this story and leave a review to tell me what you think. **

My name is Ash Ketchum. I have just been transferred to Pokémon University. It's not that I am an underachiever, it's just… I have a hard time with school. I like learning, I really do, but with the past I had with other schools are… not the best. So Mom though it would be a good idea to send me to a university in another region. My partner, Pikachu feels the same. I don't agree with them.

"Cheer up sweetie, you're going to be fine." Mom said on the airplane. "Yeah, Pikachu's excited." My little brother, Tyler said. He was petting Pikachu, who was lying in his lap. I pretended to be listening to music since my ear buds were in, but my phone was off. I must've had a sour look on my face for them to say that.

"Ash, I know that you are tired of switching schools, but I have a really good feeling about this one." Mom said. "I wish I was in your shoes big brother." Tyler said. "I know. It's just that why does this school have to be in another region?" I ask.

"Either way, you would've been living there." Mom said. I nod and turn on my music, waiting and loathing every minute on the airplane. Pikachu climbs in my lap and falls asleep.

After another 45 minutes, the plane lands. As my family and I get off our plane to get the luggage, we grab something to eat first. We order at a fast food place. We order cheeseburgers and fries. After lunch, we grab our luggage, and head out to call a taxi. We finally get one and put my stuff in the trunk.

"Where to?" The driver asked. "Pokémon University." Mom said. The driver nods and starts driving. "So your son is a sophomore at Pokémon University right?" The driver asked. "Yeah, but it's his first time there." Mom says. The driver chuckles. I get a little angry "What's so funny?" I asked in a harsh tone. "Ash." Mom warned "No no, it's my fault. I was just laughing because I went there when I was his age." "Then why are you a taxi driver?" Tyler asked. I snicker a little. "Tyler! I am so sorry about that." Mom said.

"It's alright, it's just to get a little extra money since my son is going there as well. I'm really an engineer." He said. "What's his name?" Mom asked. I can already tell Mom was trying to see if I can make a new friend. I tried signaling no but she ignored me.

"Clemont. He's an inventor. Er… trying to be anyway. He's a genius but sometimes he can be… eccentric." The driver says "Almost sounds like a nerdier you." Tyler whispers as he smiles. Mom and the driver keep talking about his son, me and Tyler the entire way.

"All right, welcome to Pokémon University." I get out of the taxi and look at the opened gate. It had iron bars and was 10 feet high. Guess it was meant to keep the students in. Or, more disturbing, keep people out.

"Where do we go?" Tyler asked. The driver got out of the car. "Here, I'll show you around for a little bit." He shuts the car door and locks it. "Oh, no. We don't want to keep you from your job." Mom said. "I have to drop something off for Clemont anyway, so it's no problem. Besides, you still have to pay me. So I'll through in this tour for free." He says.

"Thanks." I say. I actually meant it. I need to know the place I'm going to be living at. Where I can go, where I can't go, where I can't go at a specific time, shortcuts, anything to make this place easier for me.

We enter the gates and I look at the place. The place is big. Trees and flowers decorated the entire area. People were hanging out on the campus. I see people playing football, soccer, throwing a baseball, and I think I saw a couple of free runners.

People were also reading, studying, some were dancing to music, eating, and more. People were battling too. I saw an Inkay and an Arbok fighting. An Eevee and a Diglett too. All kinds of Pokémon from every region. This place might not be as bad as I thought.

"So this is the main area where the students hang out, study, battle, and pretty much do anything." The driver said. We walked around and he explained some key points like where to go when in a hurry, which building is which, and other stuff like that.

"And this is the dorms." It showed two HUGE Buildings. "The one on the right is the boys, the one on the left is the girls." He looks at his watch. "Okay, I need to go. Ash, can you do me a favor, and give this to Clemont when you see him?" The driver asks. He hands me this weird looking remote thing.

"What is it?" I ask as I take it. "It's the remote to his new invention. I forgot to give it to him when he left. Orientation is in 2 hours which is in the main school building which is over there." He points at the large building with the clock on it. "Inside there will be people showing you to the auditorium. Think you can handle everything else?" He asked me

"One question. Where do I put my stuff?" I ask since I was lugging 2 suitcases and my backpack around. "Put it the holding area in the boys' dorm. All right I got to go." He says when he looked at his watch again. "Do you guys need a ride to the airport?" He asked Mom and Tyler.

Mom nods. "Okay sweetie, good luck." She says as she hugs me. "Bye Mom" I say as I hug back. I can hear her sniffing a bit. As I let go I kneel down so I'm at Tyler's height. "Don't do anything stupid." I say. "No promises." He says. I flick him in the forehead. I notice Mom was talking to the driver. I lower my voice so only Tyler can hear me.

"Take care of Mom, okay? She is going to be a little lonely when you guys leave. Think you can do that?" Tyler salutes and says "Yes sir!" I smile and hug him. "I'll miss you little bro." He hugs to and says "Good luck." He lets go and becomes obnoxious again by saying "Let me know if you get a girlfriend." I flick him again and stand up.

After 2 more minutes of talking and saying goodbye, I take my suitcases and go to the boys' dorm. As I was about to enter, a football was thrown at the wall. "Hey, you mind throwing that over here?" someone screams. I look and see a guy with a blue sweatshirt on, a red hat with sunglasses, and blue jeans. He kind of dressed like me in a way.

I put down my suitcase handles and pick up the football and throw it to him. It spirals and goes into his hands. He tosses it to his friends and walks up to me.

"Thanks, nice arm by the way." He says to me. "Thanks." I say. "You new here?" he asked. I nod as I pick up my handles. "Here, I'll help you." And he picks up one of the handles.

"Thanks, what's your name?" I ask. "Calem. What's yours?" "Ash. And this is Pikachu." We enter the building and head toward the drop off area. "So how do people choose roommates?" I ask. "The dorm advisors tell us after orientation. We also get our schedules from them." We reach the drop off room and everybody's suitcases are in here. We put mine in there and leave. I also make Pikachu go into his pokéball, much to his dismay and leave it there too.

"Why don't you hang out with me and my friends? We have 2 hours until orientation starts." Calem asked me. "Nah, I think I just want to get used to this place for a little bit." I say. Then I put my hands in my pocket and realize I still have to look for Clemont.

"Actually, can you tell me where the science lab is?" I ask. Calem stiffens a little bit. "You're not a nerd are you?" Calem says sarcastically but I heard a hint of worry. "No, I just have to drop off something there an engineer gave me." I say. Didn't want to give Calem the whole truth because I think there was something going on between the 2 cliques. I know a cliché.

"Oh, okay" he sighs and continues "Enter through the main school building, then take a right. Go through the entire hall and take the classroom on the left." He explains. "Okay, thanks." I say. I wave good-bye and he waves back.

As I enter through the main building, I see a banner that says "Welcome New and Old Students!" I take the right, like Calem said and keep walking down. The walls above the lockers have graffiti on them. It has the school mascot, which is a Delphox. It also has music notes, computers, video game controllers, more pokémon, and other stuff graffitied on it too.

I enter the science room and I see 3 people looking around for something. "I swear I had it with me." "We'll find it, don't worry." "Why does this always happen with you?" I clear my throat and the group stops looking and look at me. One of them had brown hair, green eyes, and a freckle face. Another one, which was a girl, had long jet black hair, brown eyes, a little tan, and a clear face. Like the female version of me. The last one had blonde hair, glasses, and blue eyes. I assumed that was Clemont.

"Are you Clemont?" I ask the blonde. "Yeah that's me. What can I help you with?" he gets up and stretches. "Your father dropped me off here for orientation. He forgot to give you this." I hand him the remote. His eyes glimmer.

"Thank you! This is what I was looking for!" he says the other 2 close the cupboards they were searching and went up to the middle counter. Clemont looked at them and then looked at me.

"Want to see what this was for?" I nod and go up to the table. I was curious to what all of this was for.

We gathered around the counter and I saw a little robot. It had arms and legs and claws but of course, all in metal. Clemont starts up the remote and then presses a button. "Okay, bring me my can of soda Clembot." Clemont says. He points the remote to the soda can sitting on the other counter.

The robot's eye open up and starts walking toward the edge of the counter. There was a gap in between the two counters. I was going to reach out and grab the robot but Clemont put my hand down.

"Not yet. I want to see if his program works." Clemont says. I looked at him with a questionable stare. The robot looks up at the ceiling. It aims its arm at the ceiling and shoots it. Its arm hits the ceiling and stays there. There is a rope between its arm. It then swings across the counters.

"It worked!" freckles said. I'll admit, I was impressed. The arm retracts and it starts walking toward the can of soda. "Nice. It's working so far." The girl said. "So far?" I ask.

"Usually around this time, Clemont's inventions start…" Freckles begins. The robot starts sparking and twitching. It then starts shaking the soda up, aims it at us, and then opens it at us.

We then, duck under the table so our shirts don't get messed up. "...malfunctioning." he finishes. Clemont turns it off and the robot stops moving. We get up from the table and he grabs his robot. "Back to the drawing board." Clemont says depressed.

"Just find out what went wrong with it. No need to do any extra work." I say. Clemont nods his head. "You're right. I always start over for some reason. Anyway, let us introduce ourselves. As you know, I'm Clemont. I'm trying to become an inventor. But as you saw, everything keeps malfunctioning." He puts out his hand and I shake it.

"I'm Luke. I want to be a chemist when I get older. I usually help Clemont when it comes to stuff with chemicals, I just wanted to see if this would work." We shake hands.

"Last but not least, I'm Amber. I want to be a biologist when I grow older." We shake hands. I look around the room and notice some pretty neat stuff in there. "So this is the science room here?" I ask.

"One of them anyway. There's one on each floor and there are 4 floors." Amber says. "Something tells me I'm going to like it here." I say. They all nod at once. "It is an interesting place. I promise you, you will never run out of things to do." Clemont said. We all laugh.

I start to help them clean up the place but they shake their heads. "It's okay, we had to do something in here anyway." Luke said. "You go and travel around the school. We can handle things here." Clemont said.

"Thanks you guys." I say I leave the room and wave to them. As I turn the corner I am knocked in by someone. We both fall to the ground. I'm rubbing my head. "Ow. Watch where you're going will…" I don't finish the sentence.

I'm looking at one of the cutest girls I've ever seen. She had a red skirt on, knee high socks, a black shirt, and wearing a pink hat. She had honey blonde hair and was rubbing her head too. I swear I've seen her before though.

"I am _so _sorry!" She says quickly after getting up. I get up too. "No, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." I say. "No, I was running somewhere and I didn't notice you. Are you okay?" She asked.

Aside from the bump on the back of my head, I was fine. "Yeah, I'm okay." I say. "Are you okay?" I ask. She smiles and nods her head. "I'm fine. I'm Serena by the way." She puts her hand out. "I'm Ash." I say as we shake hands.

She looks at me funny. "Am I bleeding?" I say checking my head and face. She giggles a little bit. "No it's just, I feel like I know you from somewhere." She says. "I've been thinking the same thing too." I say. We both just shrug. "Well, if it's important we'll remember." She says. "True. Well it was nice meeting you." I say. "Nice meeting you too." She says waving and running off.

I wave back and start to explore the campus. I see the cheerleaders practicing already. I see a lot of pokémon battles going on too. The entire campus is just so alive. I almost smile at the fact, and I hardly ever smile anymore. I keep exploring until it's time to go to orientation.

I enter the building and go to the auditorium. Every student and teacher is there and more and more keep piling up. I see Clemont Luke and Amber and they wave over to me. I go to where they are and sit down next to them. After 5 minutes of talking the dean goes up on stage and goes to the microphone.

"Welcome" he says. "To Pokémon University"

**Find out what happens in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, to Pokémon University." The dean said. He was about in his early 50s, had a lab coat on, his hair grayish brownish, and had a warming smile on his face.

"I am Dean Oak. As some of you know I have ran this school for 25 years, and I hope to keep doing so until I die. I welcome any new students and welcome back any old students from the past." He said in a loud voice. I remember hearing about the great professor Oak, but I had no idea he was the dean to the school.

"New students don't be shy to ask around for help. Many people will help you out if you get lost. Now then, I want the older students to also go a little easier on the new ones. I don't want a repeat of last year's mistakes." He said. I hear a couple of kids snickering.

"What happened last year?" I ask Clemont. "The new kids last year were tricked into staying late after curfew. Took a week for everything to get settled." He said. "It couldn't have been that bad." I say.

"We stayed up three hours past curfew." Amber said. "Three hours!" I say. They all nod their head. "Now then, you will get your schedules from your dorm advisors." The Dean says.

"And finally: Learn, have fun, meet new friends, and enjoy staying at Pokémon University." Everyone starts to clap and cheer as they leave. I leave with Luke Clemont and Amber when I notice Calem with some of his friends. "I'll catch you guys later." I say to them. They wave goodbye and I catch up with Calem.

"Hey Ash." Calem says. "What's up?" I say back. "Ash, meet Paul and Gary. Friends of mine from the football team." Paul is a gloomy purple haired kid and Gary is a brown haired annoying one.

"Ash huh? I think I'll call you Ashey boy." Gary said. "Very funny." I say. Paul just scoffs. We all start talking until we get to the dorm. Our dorm advisor was also one of the teachers. His name is Professor Birch and he teaches geography and pokémon's habitat.

"All right everyone," He says. "Last names with A-G are right here." He posts it on a wall. "H-N right here." He posts it next to the other paper. "And O-Z right here." He posts the last piece of paper. Everyone starts to look for their dorm.

"I'm in room 214" I say to Calem. "I'm in 301 on the first floor with these two. Talk about a lucky break." Calem says. I get my stuff and head to the second story. "See you guys later." I say. They head up to the third floor.

I get to my dorm and open the door. In it, is Clemont and someone I don't know. "Hey Ash!" Clemont says. We high five each other and I look at the other kid. He is blonde and has an orange and white striped shirt on. "I'm Ash whats your name?" I ask.

"I'm Barry." He puts out his hand and we shake. I look around the room and then I realize something. "You got the keys?" I asked them. Clemont nods and hands me and Barry the keys. The room was pretty big. It had one bunk bed and a nother solo bed.

"DIBS ON THE TOP!" Barry yells. Dang it. I wanted the top bunk. Anyway, we start unpacking our stuff and putting it in each of our own dressers. After about 30 minutes of unpacking our room is pretty much done. I take out pikachu's ball and let him out.

"Hey buddy." I say petting him. He then electrocutes me for locking him up, which he hates. "Yeah I guess I deserved that." I say to him. Barry and Clemont laugh. I then hear their stomachs growl. "I guess I am hungry for some dinner." Barry says.

"Lets head out to town and grab some burgers." Clemont says. Barry and I nod our heads in agreement. We start walking to town when I notice that it seems the entire school is out in town today. Dance clubs, clothing stores, everything is being occupied by the students.

We reach the burger place. We go in and there is a line. After about 10 minutes we order our food and wait at our table. "So, I'm assuming both of you guys have been here before so tell me what I need to know." I say to my roommates.

"Well, there's a bunch you can expect from here. There are a lot of activities to do here. Some they don't even allow in other schools." Barry says. I tense up when he says that. "Like, illegal things?" I say.

"No. They just have some that most schools don't allow like they have a gun club, gambling here and there. You know that kind of stuff." Clemont says. "Huh, that's a little weird." They just shrug.

"It's a weird school, what can I say?" Barry says. A girl comes over and gives us our food. She was a bluenette that I saw training with the cheerleaders. "Thanks Dawn. How's Cheerleading this year?" Barry asked.

The girl named Dawn smiled. "I think it will go well." She said. She then notices me. "Hey, you're that new guy that Serena said she bumped in to." She says. Clemont and Barry send me an evil smirk. I feel myself go red a bit.

"Ash, right?" She asks. "Yep that's me." I say. She stares at me for a bit. So long I have to ask. "Is there something on my face?" She laughs a bit. "No, but Serena was right. You are cute." She says as she leaves. If I said I felt red before, it was nothing compared to now.

I could tell Barry and Clemont were holding in laughter. "Well I feel stupid." I say. "Yeah I bet you do." Barry says.

"Just a word of advice, don't go after her. Paul, her boyfriend, will kill you if you do." Clemont said. I was shocked to hear that. Paul and her? Huh.

"Yeah no one expected that to happen. Now, no one questions it. Mainly because Paul tries to keep it on the down low." Barry said. "He's right. Paul is one of the guys you don't want to mess with. Him and his…" The door opens and I see Paul, Gary, Calem, and a bunch of other people. Luke was with them.

"Friends." Barry finishes. "Clemont you didn't tell me Luke played football." I said. "I thought we did. But yeah, Luke plays sports." Clemont said. Calem notices me and waves over.

"Hey Ash! What are you doing here?" He asks walking over. "I'm having dinner with my roommates." I say. Calem sees Barry and Clemont and starts to laugh. "These are your roommates? I feel sorry for you." He says. His friends start to laugh with him. I notice that Luke wasn't but he wasn't looking me or Clemont in the eye.

They go in line to order there food while we try to to finish ours as fast as we can. We were just about to leave When Calem called over to me. "Ash, stay and hang out with us." He says I ignore him and leave the shop.

"And I thought he seemed nice." I said to Barry and Clemont. "He is, to other athletes." Barry says angrily. "Luke hates it when he teases us but doesn't do anything because Calem is the captain of the team and can get him kick out." Clemont says.

"It's such a cliché yet it's true." Barry says. "I'm surprised Dawn said that Serena said you were cute." Clemont said. "Yeah, seeing as she _is_ dating captain douchebag." Barry says. Figures. One of the prettiest girls in school dating the captain of the football team.

"Well, we should probably be getting back." Clemont says. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I want to walk around for a bit." I say to them. I wave goodbye and start to walk around for a bit. Something tells me that this is going to be the weirdest school I've ever been to. I walk around for 5 more minutes and then I knock into, you guessed it, Serena.


	3. Chapter 3

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Serena said as we both fell to the ground. I got up and offer her a hand. She takes it and I help her up. "Just for the record, you ran into me." She said. I elbow her and she giggles.

"So I heard that you and Calem were dating." I say. As much as I hated it, I just wanted conformation. She blushes a little bit. "Yeah I guess you heard about that." She said. Well at least she had the decency to not lie to me.

We start to walk around the town talking for a little bit. She says her dream is to become a pokevision star. I actually see that happening. I tell her my dream is to become a pokémon master after school is over.

"Big dreams huh?" She says. I nod. I want to tell her that Calem was making fun of my roommates but something tells me to keep it to myself. She looks at her watch and says "We better go curfews in 10 minutes." She was about to hail a cab but I stopped and asked her something.

"Do we have to be in our dorms by curfew or just in the school gates?" She said just inside the school gates. "Why do you ask?" She said. I smile and say "I'll race ya."

She sighs and says "I don't know Ash, it's late, I'm tired, and we should really be going soon." I stop smiling and say "Oh, I just assumed since you were Calem's girlfriend that you were athl-" I'm cut off by her shoving me to the ground and her sprinting away.

"Sike! Last one there's a muk!" She screams as she runs down the street. "Oh you are so dead!" I yell as I get up and ran after her. She turns the corner and a few seconds later I do too. She's already halfway across the street. I notice that I'm standing next to an ally, so I use that to my advantage.

I climb up a pipe and then get on top of the roof. I start to look around for the huge school and I see it. Luckily there are a few buildings for me to jump across while Serena probably has to wait for lights to change. I sprint towards the end of the roof I'm on and leap off it right to the next one below me. It's quite a ways down so after I land I do a shoulder roll so I don't hurt myself.

I sprint as fast as I can and cat leap across to the other building. I pull myself up and run to the last building. It's a little gap across so I just jump as far as I can to get to the other side. I reach the other end of the building and I slide down the roof. I hit a dumpster and I jump off that and sprint across the street.

I see Serena sprinting on the sidewalk and see that she is surprised to see me. I look forward again and see a car is parked in front of the school. I build up speed and I vault over it and reach the school gates. Serena catches up to me and we both catch our breath.

"How did you beat me?" She asked in between breaths. I catch my breath and say "I've done a little parkour before. So I used the rooftops to navigate and help me out." I say.

"That's cheating" she says. She pushes me playfully and I punch her in the arm. "You cheated first." I say we both start to laugh when I see Calem coming over. "Hey Ash! Hey babe." He says to me and Serena. Calem greets Serena with a kiss and it makes me cringe a little bit.

"What were you two doing?" He asked. Serena explains that we were racing and that I used parkour to cheat. "Parkour? Ash you are just full of surprises aren't you?" I shrug a little.

"Well, tomorrow we get the day off so people can get comfortable. Want me to give you a tour of the place?" Calem asked. I think about it and nod my head. "Great, well I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Bye guys." I say. "Bye Ash." They say together. Calem wraps his arm around Serena's waist and walks away. I head over to the boys dorm. I reach my room and I take out my key. When I open the door I see Calem sitting on his bed working on his robot and I see Barry on his laptop. Pikachu climbs up on my shoulder and says hi to me.

I pet Pikachu and set him on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. I hear Barry laughing so I look at him. "What's so funny?" I ask. "Nothing, just watching Game Grumps" He responds.

"With Johntron or Danny?" I ask. I love Game Grumps and a bunch of other youtubers too. "Danny but it's an animation. Here." He turns his laptop over towards me and removes his headphones and presses play.

It's a 3d animation where Arin complains about the Reese's buttercup wrapper. At the end of it, all of us were laughing. "A jew-y caramel center." Clemont repeats after laughing. (A/N All youtubers and their channels go to their respective owners.)

For about a half hour we just all started watching a bunch of YouTube animations. Clemont then remembered something. He grabs a piece of paper out of one of the drawers and hands it to me.

"Here's your schedule." He says. I start to read it. On the top is my locker number and combination, and my classes.

_1__st__ period: Reading and English room 106_

_2__nd__ period: Math room 300_

_3__rd__ period: Gym (bring pokéballs and gym cloths.) Boys locker room_

_4__th__ period: Band room 100_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ period: History 214_

_6__th__ period: Science 310_

_7__th__ period: Pokémon caring 220_

"Why do I need to bring my pokéballs to gym class?" I ask. "Because it's also training with our pokémon instead of just training our bodies." Barry says.

"Okay, I get it. But don't we have tomorrow off?" I ask, remembering what Calem said. "Yeah we do. Say, how about tomorrow we give you a tour tomorrow?" Clemont asked. I explain that Calem asked me first so I was already planning to take a tour with him.

"Ash, just a heads up, Calem is your stereotypical jock. He's not a huge fan of the nerds like me and Barry." I knew it. "Well, Luke hangs out with them so it can't be that bad." I say.

They both sigh and get ready to go to sleep. Lights out was in 5 minutes. After they turned off the lights I lied in my bed and thought for a little bit. So, from what I gathered from my first day in Pokémon University, it goes like this.

Nerds and athletes aren't huge fans of each other. Calem and Serena are dating, Dawn and Paul are dating, and there are some weird after school activities. During free time we can do almost anything we want.

Like I said, it's going to be an interesting time for me.


End file.
